


Maybe You Should Know

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, need more......hendes fics........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: who fuckn knows my dude. i just want them to kith & that





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt done. pls finish one before me

“Ellie,” The faint voice drawls through her dressing room door. “Ellie, come on. His sets nearly over.” 

“I’m coming, Jesus. Give me a minute.” Ellie swings open the door before striding past Niall and making way for their usual stage side view of the in-swing performance. She turns around over her shoulder. “You coming or what?”

Niall thinks about saying ‘maybe later,’ but skips it and just instead jogs to catch up to her.

-

They take their space in the corner of the arena, just out of view from the audience and stare up in their routine fashion at Shawn. He’s about halfway through Treat You Better, he’s only got Mercy to sing before he’s off stage. Niall can’t wait to tell him how amazing he sounded once again. They take it in turns each time, they watch each other stage side and then compliment each other and then they get drunk and go sleep. It’s a Jingle Ball Ritual.


End file.
